entendiendo al amor
by duulceevanessa
Summary: Vanessa Hudgens trata de rehacer su vida en una nueva ciudad, despues de haber lidiado con una mentira de parte de uno de los seres que más amo, pero se dará cuenta que volver a empezar es mas difícil de lo que imaginaba.


Se podría decir que esta será la única vez que escriba algo

**Primer capitulo…**

_Se podría decir que esta será la única vez que escriba algo. Nunca se me ha dado por escribir, y esto de estar haciéndolo me pone impaciente, no es que yo sea de esas personas desesperadas por hacer todo rápido, pero siempre me gusto que pasen las cosas en un instante._

_Hola, soy Vanessa, Vanessa Hudgens, tengo 19 años, vivo, mejor dicho vivía con mi familia, mi madre Gina, mi padre Greg, y mi hermana Stella, pero las circunstancias, o mejor dicho los problemas me alejaron de ellos, y de toda mi vida…_

_Hace unos meses, yo era una persona feliz, sin exagerar, creía que mi vida era sumamente perfecta, pero que errónea estuve, siempre estuvo ese dicho de que "la vida no siempre es color de rosa" y ahora mas que nunca pude comprobarlo._

_Como decía, mi vida era perfecta hace unos meses atrás, yo, complacía a mis padres, dándole todos esos gustos que ellos querían, tener un título en la escuela, terminar con unas notas perfectas (o casi todas), ser buena hija, ser buena persona, ser responsable, buena hermana, ser buena, ser buena y ser buena en todo!. Con mi hermana tenia gran conexión, pese a que ella era 4 años menor que yo, o sea que estaba en plena adolescencia, aunque para ser adolescente era bastante madura, siempre me daba consejos jaja, y obviamente yo se los daba a ella, teníamos gran relación._

_Tenia grandes amigos, Drew, Drake, Hilary y Brenda, éramos inseparables, éramos grandes amigos, por lo menos yo lo creí hasta hace poco, el cual una de esas personas rompió mi corazón, mi alma y me lleno de odio por su traición._

_Obviamente en mi vida no puede faltar eso que toda chica sueña… un "novio", aja! Esa palabra tan especial para cada chica que sueña con su hombre ideal, que la quiera, que la ame y la respete, si tenía un novio, y se llamaba Joe. No quiero hablar mucho de él._

_¿Quién podría decir que una vida tan bonita, es destruida en dos milésimas de segundos por un estúpido momento? Oí mucho de eso, pero solo en novelas, jamás la vida real._

_En fin, esta soy yo, Vanessa, y esta es mi historia…_

_--_

Vane: Yo soy la que no te entiende papa! – exclame molesta – que quieres que haga?

Greg: que vayas a una buena universidad y hagas una carrera como la gente – autoritario

Vane: acaso quieres que sea una abogaducha de cuarta?! – grite!

Greg: ser abogado no tiene nada de malo Vanessa! – gritando también

Vane: Ya Papa! Esta bien! Pero ese no es mi rumbo, no quiero estudiar algo que no me interesa, no quiero terminar en una oficina mirando papeles!, vi muchos en la escuela y quiero librarme de eso! – dije desesperada

Greg: acaso quieres ser una hippie?! – me dijo irónico

Vane: Papa no seas infantil quieres!? No dije que fuera a dejar todo, dije que buscaría mi carrera, pero no ahora!, no quiero ahora! Y no lo haré ahora – dije y subí a mi cuarto

Greg: ESTA CONVERSACIÓN NO TERMINO JOVENCITA! VEN AQUÍ! – grito furioso, pero no le di importancia – VANESSA!

Stella: hay papa, déjala, esta enojada! – comento apareciendo en la sala.

_Y si, así era mi vida, desde que terminé la escuela, con mi padre solo eran gritos, peleas, gritos y más peleas. Odiaba que tratara de controlar mi vida, que eligiera por mi, porque? Si yo siempre le di todos los gustos!, odiaba todas esas peleas, me sacaban de quicio, y no las aguantaba más._

_Me quede ahí hasta la tarde, cuando decidí salir un poco de mi casa, era un lindo día y no quería quedarme en casa, escuchando a mi padre gritar cuando hablaba con mi mama de mi. Así que tome un sweater muy ligero y salí de mi casa._

xx: Vane! Vane! Vaane! – grito una voz chillona

Vane. Que sucede!? – dije cuando me di vuelta asustada

Xx: nada, solo que pensé que no me escuchabas y por eso grité mas veces – rió – como estas?

Vane: aquí como siempre – revoleando mis ojos – Salí porque…

Xx: te peleaste nuevamente con tu papa – termino la frase y rió – es algo tan rutinario de ti querida – dijo burlona

Vane: j aja que graciosa – dije irónica – ya no aguanto mas esta situación Hilary, siento que estallo…

Hilary: hay amiga! No quiero verte así – dijo y me abrazo, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio – y si vamos a una fiesta?

Vane. Una fiesta? Que fiesta? – dije algo interesada

Hilary: una fiesta que se organiza este sábado en la casa de Britany y nos esta esperando a las dos y a todos – dijo guiñándome el ojo y no pude no reír, pero me intereso bastante la propuesta.-


End file.
